Black Roses Red
by parchment faery17
Summary: Summary: This is not a slash fic.I found the poison under my skin  Creeping in slowly feeding everything  I feel so close yet so far away  Staring at life this is prison of sheltering  It's killing me...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga only the name of the club, the story line and anything else that sounds made up. If you are interested in what songs I was listening to while writing here they are in order: All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter, Uprising by Muse, Sick Muse by Metric, Break The Silence by Alana Grace, Give You My All by Eyes Set To Kill. The quote from the summary is from the song The Other Side by Alana Grace and the title is also the name of an Alana Grace song. I do wish to receive your reviews any criticism is welcome. Thank you in advance.

Chapter One

~The Dark Side~

Basshunter's All I Ever Wanted was being blasted through speakers in The Dark Side nightclub. Evangeline was dancing with her sister, and best friend, on a clear Friday night. She tapped her sister's shoulder to get her attention. When she stares at her with a questioning look she leans forward, as does she.

"Do you want me to get you a drink? I'm going to get one for myself any way." She asks her. "No. I'm good I've got a water, but thanks anyway." She says as she shakes her head no. Evangeline nods her understanding. "Okay. Then I'm gonna go cool off at the bar for a few."

"Okay then. I'll be here if you need me, "she said. She nodded in response and then left in search of the bar. After finally making it out alive from the dance floor she walks up to the bar only to be knocked into by a random drunken guy and into someone else who catches her with their cold hands before colliding with them anymore. "Hey watch where you re going!" she yells at the drunk whom bumped into her.

"Oh. My bad." He says in her face, giving her a giant whiff of his breath which seriously reeks of alcohol. She glares at him and he puts his hands up in defense and walks off toward the dance floor.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you. It's just that guy-", Evangeline says as she turns around only to be stunned speechless by the most beautiful man she's ever seen. She stares in awe at his beauty not realizing he's talking until she notices his lips are moving, pulling her from a daze. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said, you don't have to apologize it was an accident," he smiles as he replies.

"Well you must let me buy you a drink for keeping me from falling to the floor and potentially injuring myself," she replies, smiling sweetly.

"I have a better idea, he says.

"And what would that be?" she ask, not trying to hide the curiosity from her voice.

"How about I buy you a drink if you tell me your name." He says with a smirk. She gives him a sexy smile before saying; "I don't see any harm in it. Alright."

Before she could tell him what she'd like to drink he left only to return a minute later with a strawberry daquiri, her favorite drink.

"How'd you know what I wanted to drink?" she asked in amazement.

"That's because I can read minds."

He frowns for a moment after saying that. He sounded kind of serious for a moment then smiled at her. Evangeline giggled at his jest and took a sip of the daquiri.

"Would you like to sit somewhere a little more quite so we don't have to talk so loud?" she asks him.

"Sure", he replies and leads the way to a booth in the corner that was much more intimate as well as quieter than by the bar.

"Better?" he asks.

"Yes, much. My name is Evangeline by the way. And yours?"

"What no last name?" he asks smiling.

"You only asked for my name. Not my full name, and that's for me to know and you to find out." she replied.

"Well my name is Edward."

"What no last name?" she asked mockingly.

"You only asked for my name. Not my full name, and that's for me to know and you to find out" They both laughed at their sillyness.

"Fine" She says, after they both stopped laughing.

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours. Deal?" She asks.

"Agreed but you first."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you started it." you both start laughing again at the childish antics.

"Fine. I'll go first. Hello. My name is Evangeline Peters. It's a pleasure to meet your aquaintence- ." She says extending her hand to him. He takes her smaller hand in his bigger colder one and pulls it gently towards him. "Edward Cullen" he replies briefly brushing his cool soft lips across her knuckles. Evangeline's breath hitches in her throat from the old fashion yet extremely romantic hand shake.

"Now that that is settled. What brought you to The Dark Side?" She asked him, after recovering. He looked at her weird for a moment, and then shakes his head as if clearing it.

"I felt like a change of scenery, that's all. What about you?" He replied with a fake smile plastered on his perfect lips.

"I come here with my sister Emily every other Friday." They talked to each other comfortably the rest of the night taking pictures together and exchanging phone numbers before parting for who knows how long.


	2. Your Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Evangeline, Emily and any other OCs and non-Twilight related things I feel like adding.

A/N: I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell all of you that this is set in an AU and the parings are: Jacob/Bella, Edward/OC and everyone else is normal pairings. Also I'd like to warn all of you that this chapter is a gory one.

A/N 2: I'm not feelin' the love here people. Seven hits and not one review. I have chapter three written out already. I just need to type it up and make some corrections, but if I don't get any reviews I'm not gonna post the next chapter and leave ya'll hangin'. So read and review people.

Chapter 2: "Your worst nightmare."

"So who was that gorgeous guy you were talking to all night? He must have been somethin' for you to ignore your favorite sister," said Emily, while concentrating on the road ahead of her. "Well that's because you're my only sister," Evangeline replied jokingly. "I'm truly sorry for inadvertently ignoring you. You know I love you right?"

"Yes I do and I love you too. I was just messin' with you. I know you couldn't help it and I can't really blame you. He was SO HOT!" Emily exclaimed, causing them to giggle like crazed school girls. "So, are you gonna answer me or what?"

"Oh…yeah…what was it again?" They both laughed again.

"No. Seriously. Who was that guy?"

"Oh. Right. His name's Edward Cullen. He's really beautiful. He has excellent taste in cars. He's funny, intelligent, a nice dresser, SINGLE, and I believe he's not one of those pigs that think women are only good for one thing."

"Well it looks like you found yourself a keeper," supplied Emily with a hint of jealousy.

"I don't think so," Evangeline replied sadly.

"Well why not?" asks Emily as she turns down a dark road aligned with trees.

"I doubt we'll ever see each other again, but I did manage to get a couple of photos with us together and also his number," she says with a mischievous smile.

"Girl you're bad," causing another case of giggles. Evangeline looks up in time to see someone standing in the middle of the dark deserted road. "Emily! Look out!" Evangeline yells to her sister. Emily tenses as she slams on the breaks sending the car skidding out of control. Evangeline's head collides harshly with the dashboard causing her to lose consciousness.

About an hour later.

Evangeline woke up, her head throbbing painfully. She touched her forehead lightly, immediately regretting it as it cause the throbbing to intensify. She looked at her fingers and saw them covered in a liberal amount of blood. Evangeline looks over to the driver's side to see if Emily had faired better, only to find an empty seat covered in blood and broken glass and the driver's side door crushed and hanging open. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over the seats and out the driver's side. She looked around her trying to see where her sister could possibly have gone. Evangeline remembers the person in the road and franticly looks around trying to find said person, but finds no one. Giving up on that task, Evangeline goes back to finding her sister. She calls her name and listens closely, fearing to even breath. She hears and odd sound coming from behind the tree line. She calls her name again, but hears no verbal response. She walks closer to the sound. It gets louder the closer she gets, sounding similar to a sucking or slurping sound. Suddenly it stops, surrounding her in deafening silence. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Emily," she whispers into the dark. She walks further into the forest. Her foot hits something solid that causes her to trip over whatever it is. Whatever she fell over was large and wet. She suddenly remembered her cell in her pocket. She pulled out her cell and used it to illuminate her surroundings. She held her cell over the thing she fell over. Evangeline dropped her phone in shock. "Emily!" she shrieks as she crawls over to her sister. Emily was covered in blood, twigs, leaves and cuts from the broken glass from the accident. Evangeline shook Emily roughly but got no response. There were a deep gouges in Emily's neck and face looking as if she were attacked by a wild animal. Evangeline began sobbing. Shaking her sister telling her to get up. Evangeline tried to compose her self as much as possible and grabbed up her phone to call for help. Evangeline screamed in fury for she had no service. She got up to her feet in a shaky manner cause she was still in shock and started to head back to the road. She hears laughter from behind her. She turns around too quickly causing her to stagger a bit. "Who's there," she yells into the darkness.

"Your worst nightmare," replies a voice directly behind her. Before she could even react she was shoved violently to the ground. Cold hands grabbed her head and shoulder pushing her head to the side exposing her throat. Evangeline screams as she feels teeth rip into her neck. The slurping sound returns. She feels like her veins are on fire as she becomes weaker every second from the blood loss. The sound begins to make her head pound. She tries unsuccessfully to push away the monster. Suddenly she hears howling growing closer by the second. The monster quickly releases her and fleas in the opposite direction of the howling. The fire in her veins starts to burn more painfully by the second causing her to blackout.

Jacob's Point of View

'Damn it! The leech got away again,' thought Jacob angrily. He trots over to the spot where the bloodsucker was last at. He finds two women one dead the other just barely alive. He mentally calls the rest of the pack for assistance before transforming back into a human. He untied his clothes from his leg and puts them on. Jacob then kneels by the living female scrunching his nose at the stench of vampire. He looks through her pockets trying to find out some info about her or why she was there. He finds her cell and starts going through it. "Jacob what did you find?" asks Sam as he and the others crowd around Jacob.

"That leech killed the woman over there and bit this one. I think something is wrong with her." Sam walks over and kneels down next to Evangeline and examines her. Jacob continues to go through her phone. "She's changing," says Sam as he stands up. "What?" Jacob says as he stops what he's doing.

"She's turning into a bloodsucker. We must destroy her before she becomes a threat."

"No. You can't. We should take her to the Cullens. Give her a chance to live. It wasn't her fault she was attacked and turning into a bloodsucker."

"And why would I do that. What could the Cullens possibly want with her?"

"Because she knows Edward. Look there is pictures of them together in her phone." Sam took the phone from Jacob and looked at the pictures. "Fine. You take her to the Cullens then since you care so much, but if she messes up once she's dead for good." Jacob took back the phone and pocketed it before he picked up Evangeline and headed toward the Cullen residence. He ran as fast as he could trying not to jostle her too much. Sam and the rest of the pack stayed behind to clean up the mess.


End file.
